Na Dúvida, Culpe o Misha
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: ou o dia em que Misha, mesmo sem querer, acabou bancando o cupido.


**Na ****dúvida****, ****culpe**** o Misha**

(ou o dia em que Misha, mesmo sem querer, acabou bancando o cupido)

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Jared: _"Jensen and I… Sometimes I'm like, 'In my trailer, now!'"_ ("Jensen e eu... Às vezes é tipo, "No meu trailer, agora!"). Não, é tudo mentira e invenção da minha cabeça, eles são simplesmente amigos e provavelmente não transam feito coelhos no cio no expediente do trabalho.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! Qualquer erro, a culpa é minha e não dela!

**Shipper:**** J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, **J2**, Jsquared!

**Spoilers: **Nenhum.

**Avisos:** Isso aqui é **NC17**|**Slash**|First Time|**PWP**. O que isso tudo significa? Significa que a fanfic não tem uma história mirabolante além do puro sexo entre dois homens acontecendo pela primeira vez. Além disso, é Bottom!Jensen e **Top!Jared**, e a coisa toda acabou saindo um pouco selvagem, se é que você me entende o_o'

**Co-apresentando:** Misha Collins.

—

**N/A: **A culpa é toda e completamente da **Galatea Glax**. Vou explicar melhor, estava eu e ela no msn, e daí ela me disse que ia escrever essa fic J2 (**Sedução à base d'água**). Não, _pior,_ além dela escrever essa maravilha ela ficou me torturando me mandando trechos do que ela escrevia. Daí não prestou mesmo... Pra resumir, **Na Dúvida, Culpe o Misha **foi inspirado pela fanfic da Gah. Os trechos utilizados nessa fanfic são de **Sedução à base d'água**, e eu aconselho você a ler ela antes de ler essa aqui, assim você entende melhor. Eu vou dizer antes que os fãs da Gah me batam, eu NÃO estou criticando a fic dela, pelo contrário, a fic dela é maravilhosamente hot e eu super aconselho você a ler, essa aqui é só uma brincadeira e uma coisinha que eu fiz em homenagem aquela. A culpa não é minha se no final das contas isso aqui acabou se tornando um completo porn, a culpa é da Gah! (E, ok, talvez um pouco minha também xD)

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

  
**

Estava um dia ensolarado ali em Vancouver, mas não quente. Nunca estava quente em Vancouver, e mesmo o quente dali não bateria o quente do Texas, que era aonde Jensen havia nascido. As gravações daquela cena entre Dean e Bobby tinham acabado de serem finalizadas e Jensen não tinha nada para fazer pelos próximos minutos. Jared também não tinha nada para fazer porque ele tinha terminado as gravações dele bem antes de Jensen, e agora o pessoal estaria filmando a cena do elenco de apoio desse episódio.

Jensen ajeitou a jaqueta de Dean em seu corpo e foi até o trailer de Jared, passar o tempo lá com seu amigo ao invés de ficar sozinho no seu trailer. Ele estava para entrar sem bater quando ouviu risadas vindo de dentro do trailer. Jensen franziu o cenho, reconhecendo um dos tons de voz como sendo de Misha.

Misha estava ali hoje porque mais tarde eles teriam uma cena Dean com Castiel para gravar.

Ele não tinha nada contra Misha. Misha era um cara legal na maioria das vezes e não importava se ele fosse meio obcecado pelas fãs e passasse horas lendo as mensagens que elas mandavam para ele no Twitter, ele era um cara legal.

Ele abriu a porta do trailer sem bater antes, como sempre fazia, e encontrou Jared e Misha sentados lado a lado no sofá com o notebook entre eles, rindo de algo que provavelmente estavam vendo no aparelho. Jared cobria a boca com a mão e dava risadinhas junto com Misha, que estava apontando para a tela e estava prestes a dizer algo para Jared, mas ele não terminou de falar porque logo eles viram Jensen parado na entrada do trailer olhando para os dois.

Jensen ia cumprimentá-los ou dizer qualquer besteira para entrar no meio da conversa, quando do nada Misha e Jared pararam de rir, encararam a tela do notebook, encararam a cara de Jensen de novo e explodiram em risadas histéricas que tinha Jared se contorcendo no sofá e o rosto de Misha vermelho de tanto rir.

Jensen franziu a testa sem entender. Misha quase caiu do sofá rindo, se esforçando para segurar o notebook e não derrubá-lo, e Jared? Jared ria como se acabasse de ter escutado a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

De alguma forma Jensen não estava achando a mínima graça, porque ele tinha a impressão de que o lance era pessoal com ele.

- Qual é a graça? – Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. O fato de ele ter aberto a boca para falar fez Jared e Misha rirem mais ainda. – Vamos lá, eu também quero rir, qual é a graça?

- Cara! – Misha disse entre a falta de fôlego e as risadas, olhando Jared. – Me diz se não é igualzinho ele?!

Isso fez Jared rir mais ainda, jogando a cabeça para trás e se contorcendo mais ainda. Jensen começou a sentir-se irritado. Ele andou até perto dos dois e tentou pegar o notebook, que parecia ser um dos motivos para eles estarem rindo tanto, mas Jared puxou o aparelho das mãos de Misha antes que Jensen pudesse alcançá-lo, e o afastou de Jensen.

- Me dá aqui! – Jensen pediu, sentindo a irritação vir à tona.

- Sério, Jen... – Jared disse, ainda sem fôlego e sorrindo como se fosse cair na gargalhada a qualquer segundo. – Você não vai querer ver isso.

- Isso o que? – Jensen tentou pegar o aparelho, mas Jared levantou o braço deixando o notebook longe do alcance de Jensen. Jensen se estressou definitivamente com esse gesto infantil da parte de Jared, já que ele era menor que o moreno e não conseguia alcançar a porcaria do aparelho. – Jared, me dá logo isso aqui!

- É pro seu próprio bem, Jen. – Jared disse, mantendo o notebook afastado. Jensen abaixou os braços, bufando de irritação e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- É melhor você deixar ele ver antes que dê a louca nele! – Misha disse logo atrás. Jared sorriu tentando conter a risada que sentiu que daria perante o comentário de Misha. Jensen tinha certeza que era uma piada interna entre os dois. – E ninguém quer ver o Jensen dando à louca...

- Misha! – Jared repreendeu, sorrindo feito um maníaco. Jensen aproveitou o momento de distração para tentar pegar o notebook, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi chegar mais perto de Jared sem querer e fazer o moreno segurar forte sua cintura. Ele teve um segundo para pensar que a posição era um pouco esquisita, antes de mandar isso à merda e tentar pegar o aparelho de novo. Sabia que estava agindo infantilmente, mas ele queria ver o que tanto eles estavam vendo naquela droga de notebook que era tão engraçado.

- Misha! – Alguém chamou lá de fora, um dos assistentes. – Sua vez, cara! Temos que refazer aquela cena do Castiel e da Anna.

Misha suspirou cansadamente antes de acenar para os dois, e sair do trailer. Jensen aproveitou esse momento de distração e o detalhe de que Jared tinha abaixo inconscientemente a mão, para fazer seu movimento. Ele deu um pulo e puxou o aparelho das mãos de Jared, deixando o moreno com cara de surpresa. Correu para longe dele e abriu o notebook, percebendo que havia uma página de internet aberta.

- Jen! – Jared disse, indignado. Jensen manteve-se do outro lado do sofá, lendo o que havia escrito no site.

"_- Jen... Diz que isso é loucura. Me manda embora. Nós não somos gays, não é? Vamos. Fala. – As mãos de Jared ganharam vida e passeavam pelo corpo do homem loiro, correndo por suas costas, alisando seu peito. Voando até sua nuca e entrando por seus cabelos. Jared subitamente se viu fascinado pelo pescoço de Jensen, onde acabou depositando beijos e pequenas mordidas. – Pelo amor de deus, fala alguma coisa, Jensen Ackles!"_

- Mas que porra...? – Jensen estava boquiaberto sem entender nada. Eles estavam lendo uma fanfic? Uma daquelas coisas insanas que as fãs escreviam sobre Jared e ele, Jared e ele mandando ver como um casal de coelhos no cio? Jensen tinha se esquecido completamente que Jared estava ali e continuou a ler, querendo saber qual era a graça. Até porque, até onde ele sabia pelo menos, tanto Jared quanto Misha já tinham lido fanfics antes, então com certeza não era pelo pornô gay a respeito de Jared e Jensen que eles estavam rindo tanto. Tinha que ser outro motivo. – Não acredito que vocês estavam lendo isso... E o que é que é tão...

Ele parou de falar, prestando mais atenção na história. Nesse exato momento Jensen da fanfic, segundo a autora insana que tinha escrito aquele absurdo, se ajoelhava em frente à Jared para... Bom, pra que diabos Jensen iria se ajoelhar na frente de um Jared pelado? Pra rezar é que ele não ia!

Jensen tinha certeza que estava corando feito um pimentão, seu rosto no exato tom de cor vermelho-púrpura. Ele pulou a parte do boquete, porque sinceramente ele não estava a fim de ler sobre si mesmo se ajoelhando em frente à Jared para chupar o seu melhor amigo que, por sinal, estava ali no trailer com ele.

Ele rezou para que não estivesse corando e continuou a ler, porque aparentemente o suposto Jensen – que _não_ era ele, já que nunca que Jensen faria uma coisa daquelas, okay? – se ajoelhando para pagar um boquete em Jared não devia ter sido o motivo para tanta risada.

_- Jen você é lindo. - Ele conseguiu falar. - Ninguém realmente são pode resistir a você._

_Jensen riu jogando a cabeça pra trás. O movimento deixou seu pescoço livre para a visão e a boca de Jared, que com menos de um passo segurou a cintura do homem loiro, enquanto sua língua delineava do pomo de adão até o queixo._

Jensen sentiu a garganta secar. Ele estava rezando internamente para que não estivesse corando na frente de Jared, porque seria muito vergonhoso corar feito uma pré-adolescente na frente de Jared que, aparentemente, tinha achado aquela leitura uma coisa muito engraçada. Ele evitou pensar em Jared o chamando de lindo e fazendo coisas como passar a língua pelo seu pomo-de-adão até seu queixo, e segurar sua cintura enquanto eles estavam debaixo do chuveiro e... Hum...

Jensen pigarreou, tentando ocultar seu constrangimento. Jared pelo visto parecia mais interessado em ficar quieto e deixar Jensen ler, e nem sob tortura Jensen olharia para a cara de Jared para tentar ler as expressões no rosto dele, pelo menos não enquanto estivesse lendo pornografia a respeito dos dois.

- Eu ainda não entendi qual é a... – _"Graça",_ seria o final da sentença, mas Jensen parou de falar antes. Ele leu de novo o parágrafo para se certificar de que tinha lido direito, e é, parecia que ele tinha lido direito mesmo. Naquele exato momento o Jensen da fanfic, segundo aquela autora pervertida, se virava _delicadamente _para ficar de costas para Jared. E sim, ele estava repetindo as palavras da autora, porque segundo ela, ele tinha se virado _delicadamente _mesmo.

Jensen encarou o notebook um instante.

- Ah, qual é, delicadamente? _Delicadamente?_ Eu não podia me virar de uma maneira mais máscula, não? – Ele parou de falar quando se deu conta do absurdo que estava falando. Continuou a ler e tentou fingir que seu rosto não estava pegando fogo, de vergonha.

_Jared gemeu vendo aquilo. Tudo que Jensen fazia tinha aquele toque de sensualidade que sempre o havia ensandecido._

Jensen tentou não pensar em Jared achando que tudo o que ele fazia tinha um toque de sensualidade que o deixava ensandecido. Sim, com certeza era melhor não levar seus pensamentos para esse lado da coisa.

_O gigante moreno enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos de Jensen, fazendo os dedos descerem pela nuca, percorrer a coluna até o começo da parte curva de seus quadris._

Jensen não só sentia seu rosto quente, como seu pescoço também. E o calor começava a tomar conta de todo seu corpo e ele acabou engasgando com a própria saliva quando teve a imagem mental de Jared enfiando a mão entre seus cabelos, fazendo os dedos descerem pela sua nuca e...

Jensen respirou fundo e ignorou aquela parte do seu cérebro que insistia em imaginar aquela insanidade sem tamanho.

_- Jen... – Insegurança. Tinha medo de machucá-lo. – Eu... nunca... quer dizer... com um homem._

- Ahaaam! – Jensen deixou escapar, olhando para Jared e vendo o moreno arquear uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de curiosidade. Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar e encarou o notebook, se concentrando naquilo e tentando fingir que não havia problemas em ler aquilo, ainda mais ler aquilo sentindo o olhar de Jared sobre si.

_Este segurou a cintura de Jensen com uma mão e com a outra perscrutou o vão entre as pernas brancas. Seus dedos brincaram com a abertura pulsante, preparando Jensen, que gemia sem qualquer pudor._

Jensen engoliu em seco, sentindo que agora sim seu rosto derreteria a qualquer segundo tamanho o constrangimento que estava sentindo. E ele deveria parar de ler aquilo, perguntar qual era logo a parte engraçada e parar de ler, mas ele não conseguia, ele só... Só continuava a ler, por mais que isso o constrangesse terrivelmente ainda mais com Jared ali o observando.

_Quando o sentiu menos arredio, Jared parou com os dedos e encaixou seu quadril no dele, entrando com seu órgão devagar. Apenas o começo. Ele precisou de todo autocontrole para não penetrar rápido demais, forte demais, por inteiro, o corpo de outro._

Não que Jensen tenha visto Jared nu, mas se Jared fosse todo proporcional e aquela camiseta que ele usava de vez em quando – Com a frase: _"Tudo é maior no Texas"_ – fosse baseada em fatos reais, então se ele tivesse entrado forte e rápido demais, com certeza Jensen ficaria numa cadeira de rodas por no mínimo um mês.

- Ah, qual é, por que sou sempre eu que fico por baixo?! – Jensen deixou escapar, em tom extremamente indignado. Ele ouviu Jared rir.

- Na verdade eles estão em pé, então tecnicamente você está na frente. – Jared rebateu. Jensen olhou feio para ele e o ignorou enquanto prosseguia com a leitura.

_- Cala a boca, Jare! – Jensen socou a parede, quase gritando. – Me fode, porra!_

Jensen parou de ler, voltou ao inicio da frase e releu. Ele releu de novo e então teve um momento para pensar _"Puta que pariu, se além de ser o passivo da relação eu sou uma bicha louca histérica também, que tipo de imagem eu estou passando pras pessoas?",_ antes de limpar a garganta e continuar a ler.

_Ele se enfiou numa estocada só, fazendo Jensen gritar de dor e prazer._

- Okay... – Jensen disse, ironicamente, para ninguém em especial. – Além de bicha louca eu sou masoquista também, maravilhoso!

Dessa vez Jared não controlou a risada. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e realmente riu, com vontade. Jensen sentiu vontade de socar o amigo, porque ele estava rindo só porque não era ele quem estava sendo fodido pelo Padapênis monstruoso que Jared deveria ter e... Hum... Por que Jensen está tão irritado? Ele também não estava sendo fodido por nada, era o Jensen _da fic_ que estava sendo, e por sinal um Jensen totalmente falso. Primeiro porque, ele parecia uma bicha louca naquela fic, segundo porque ele estava ficando por baixo e, sinceramente? Jensen não ficaria por baixo, disso ele tinha certeza. Nem em sonho ele deixaria Jared chegar perto dele com aquele... Aquela coisa gigante que ele deveria ter entre as pernas.

Não que Jensen passasse seu tempo pensando no tamanho do pênis do seu amigo.

"_Ele se movimentou, saindo e estocando mais uma vez. O lugar era apertado demais, quente demais. O corpo de Jensen estava entrando em combustão espontânea e estava levando Jared com ele._

_Este encostou a testa na nuca de Jensen aumentando a velocidade das estocadas._

_Jensen mais uma vez gritou só que agora mais de prazer do que dor._

_Como alguém podia gemer e gritar daquele jeito? Como?"_

Ele até pensaria que talvez as pessoas estivessem pensando que ele era escandaloso durante o sexo, se o seu cérebro não tivesse tido um curto nesse momento.

- Jesus Cristo. – Ele deixou escapar num sussurro um pouco rouco demais. A imagem mental que vinha na sua cabeça agora era a de Jared, Jared atrás dele fazendo as coisas que o Jared da fic estava fazendo, e Jensen estava sentindo seu corpo pegando fogo. Ele só não sabia dizer se era de vergonha ou outra coisa que ele se recusava a dar um nome. Ele se recusava também a continuar a imaginar Jared, Jared animalescamente o fodendo e...

_- Eu... não... posso... mais.. Jen... Jen... – ele gemia, agradecendo estar debaixo d'água, pois do contrário o hotel inteiro seria queimado. A mão enorme mais uma vez correu até os cabelos, antes loiros e agora castanhos claro por estarem molhados, e agarrou uma mecha. Jensen gritou quando Jared o puxou em direção a ele pelo cabelo. – Jen... Jen... JEN! – O orgasmo chegou como uma avalanche. Sacudiu o corpo de Jared como se ele fosse um fantoche. Ele gritou, escondendo o rosto e pressionando a boca no pescoço do amante. _

Jensen estava boquiaberto, com o queixo no chão. Ele continuou encarando a tela sem saber muito bem que reação ao certo ter. Ele não entendia qual era a graça da fic toda, talvez fosse porque Jensen ali estava caracterizado como uma bicha histérica, na sua singela opinião, mas aquela parte? _Aquela _parte fez as coisas ficarem mais justas na sua calça sem ele nem ao certo saber o porquê. Pelo amor de Deus, ele estava lendo pornografia a respeito dele e seu amigo, a respeito de sexo gay e ele estava achando isso _excitante?_ Qual era a porra do seu problema? Ele não é gay.

Ele _não_ é gay. Ele com certeza _não _ficaria de quatro por Jared. Ele com certeza_ não_ era escandaloso daquele jeito durante o sexo. Ele_ não_ era masoquista para gostar de sentir dor. Ele _não_ era insano o suficiente para deixar Jared chegar perto dele com aquele pênis monstruoso que ele devia ter e...

Ele encarou o amigo, prestes a dizer que ele e Misha eram dois pervertidos por ficarem lendo aquilo, quando percebeu que a expressão de Jared havia mudado completamente. Os olhos esverdeados do moreno estavam escuros, a expressão em seu rosto era uma que nunca antes havia sido direcionada a Jensen, e o loiro tinha certeza que aquilo estava fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar por completo.

Espera aí, ele não tinha dito aquilo em voz alta, tinha? Não, ele não tinha dito a parte de Jared com seu pênis monstruoso em voz alta, tinha?

- Com certeza. – Jared respondeu por ele, fazendo Jensen engolir em seco. Ele ainda teve um tempo para pensar que Jared estava se aproximando, se aproximando muito rápida e perigosamente, antes do notebook ser retirado das suas mãos, colocado de lado e as mãos gigantes de Jared segurarem seu rosto, a língua do moreno invadir sua boca de uma maneira agressiva e forte que fez os joelhos de Jensen quase cederem.

Puta que_... Pariu!_

Jensen sentiu Jared o empurrar contra a parede do trailer, sentiu o moreno puxá-lo pela cintura colando os corpos e... _Caramba,_ ele com certeza sentiu a ereção de Jared roçando na sua coxa.

Ele não teve nem tempo de raciocinar, pensar talvez que eles não deveriam estar fazendo aquilo. Empurrar Jared e perguntar qual era a porra do problema dele. Jensen simplesmente não teve tempo, porque estava sendo atacado por Jared e, caramba, Jared era todo firme. O corpo dele mais parecia uma muralha de tão firme e forte que era.

- Você não ficaria de quatro por mim, Jen? – Jared sussurrou, desviando os lábios da sua boca e chupando seu pescoço. Jensen fez um som com a boca que com certeza teria lhe constrangido se ele estivesse se preocupando com isso agora. – Hein, Jen?

Jensen não conseguiu fazer nada além de gemer em resposta. Ele sentiu Jared sorrir entre seus lábios, empurrando seu corpo contra a parede e roçando sua ereção nele. Jensen sentia os batimentos cardíacos na garganta, sentia-se tão duro que chegava até a doer, e as mãos e a boca de Jared pareciam estar em todo lugar e isso o estava levando a loucura.

- Jare... – Jensen gemeu. Jared sorriu mais uma vez, quase maquiavelicamente. Ele puxou o cinto de Jensen, desafivelando e abrindo o zíper do jeans de Dean. Jensen sentiu os olhos girarem quando a mão de Jared entrou sem cerimônias por dentro da sua boxer, o tocando e o estimulando, fazendo Jensen gemer sem conseguir se conter, apertar os braços fortes de Jared e procurar pela sua boca antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo.

Parecia um furacão. Isso, um furacão. Jared o beijava intensamente, explorando cada parte da sua boca com a língua de uma maneira forte, demandadora, exigente e esfomeada. Ele estava fazendo o ar de Jensen faltar.

Jared interrompeu o beijo, roçando seus lábios perto da orelha de Jensen. Jensen estava procurando apoio no corpo forte do moreno, encostando a testa no ombro de Jared, sentindo o cheiro de Jared e suor. Ele podia sentir também a respiração de Jared tocando sua pele, os dentes de Jared mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha de leve.

- Me diz Jen... Me diz se te deixar de quatro não é exatamente o que você quer que eu faça agora.

- Vai se foder. – Jensen conseguiu recuperar a voz para responder. Ele não iria implorar, ele não iria acabar com o pouco de dignidade que ele ainda tinha. Se Jared pensava que ele iria...

O foco dos seus pensamentos foi interrompido quando Jared puxou seu cabelo, forçando sua cabeça um pouco para trás e pegando Jensen de surpresa. Ele sentiu o olhar fixo de Jared sobre ele, profundo, como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos. Jensen nunca parou para pensar em como Jared seria na cama, e nunca antes tinha passado pela sua cabeça que talvez Jared tivesse emprestado sua forma de ser na cama para Sam. A forma agressiva, intensa, a forma que te vira pelo avesso.

Ele quase se arrependeu por ter mandado Jared ir se foder, _quase._

Jared puxou a jaqueta de Dean do seu corpo, beijando Jensen novamente. Beijando Jensen enquanto arrancava a camisa preta de Dean do seu corpo, o deixando desnudo da cintura pra cima. Ele segurou Jensen novamente pela cintura, passando a mão pelas suas costas e o mantendo próximo como se a intenção fosse uni-los. Jensen nem parou para pensar que aquilo era estranho, que era estranho ter que erguer a cabeça para beijar, beijar alguém mais alto e mais forte. E era estranho, só que também era excitante _pra caramba._

Eles se livraram das roupas de Jared, o deixando desnudo da cintura pra cima também. Ele teve um instante para pensar aonde eles fariam aquilo – evitando pensar muito no que _aquilo_ era – quando Jared o levantou com tudo do chão pegando Jensen totalmente desprevenido. Quase por instinto, ele circulou a cintura do moreno com as pernas e segurou firme em seus ombros para não cair no chão. As mãos de Jared estavam no seu traseiro, o mantendo ali contra seu corpo.

Ele ia dizer algo como _"Eu não sou uma garota, Jared, me coloca na porra do chão!",_ quando Jared começou a andar e o jogou com tudo no sofá. Ele observou, um pouco assustado, Jared tirar o cinto da calça e abrir o zíper do jeans, colocando pra fora seu...

- Puta que pariu! – Jensen exclamou, observando a ereção de Jared. Nem fodendo aquilo ia caber no seu...

Jared puxou seus sapatos com tudo, puxando o jeans em seguida e pegando Jensen de surpresa de novo. Era como se ele não tivesse tempo para respirar, tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido e tão intensamente que o cérebro de Jensen estava tendo dificuldade em raciocinar tudo. Ele só conseguia olhar para Jared, deixá-lo fazer o que queria com Jensen, observá-lo se aproximando de si com aquele corpo tão forte e bronzeado que Jensen nunca antes se permitiu pensar a respeito _desse_ jeito.

- Jared...

- Que foi, Jen? – Jared perguntou, se encaixando perfeitamente entre as pernas de Jensen, passando a mão pela coxa do loiro. Ele beijou os lábios de Jensen com força, mas sem aprofundar o beijo. Mordeu seu lábio inferior. Jensen fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo, segurando os cabelos de Jared e aprofundando o beijo por conta própria. Ele se inclinou um pouco, procurando mais contato com o corpo de Jared. Jared se abaixou um pouco, sem deixar todo o peso do corpo sobre o corpo de Jensen, mas o suficiente para Jensen sentir o corpo dele.

Ele interrompeu o beijo, descendo-os pelo pescoço de Jensen, chupando até marcar. Jensen gemeu outra vez, agarrando o cabelo de Jared e fechando os olhos com força. Jared depositava beijos pelo seu peitoral, contornando com a ponta da língua cada sarda que ele encontrava pelo caminho.

- Olha só pra você... – Jared sussurrou numa voz puro sexo, contornando um dos mamilos de Jensen com a língua. Jensen puxou o cabelo de Jared com mais força. Jared sorriu maliciosamente, os lábios roçando a pele branca de Jensen. – Tão delicioso desse jeito.

Ele tirou a boxer de Jensen, deixando-a cair no chão. Agora Jensen não estava vestindo mais nada, enquanto Jared tinha parte do jeans vestido. Jared tocou sua ereção, bombeando-a e fazendo Jensen arquear as costas de prazer, gemer mais alto. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, Jared o estava encarando de perto. Os rostos tão próximos que Jensen podia sentir os lábios do mais novo roçando nos seus.

- Eu quero foder você, Jensen. – Jared confessou, confessou como se aquele fosse um dos seus segredinhos sujos. – Eu ando querendo te foder faz anos...

- Jared... – Jensen sussurrou, já sem fôlego. Jared desviou sua mão da ereção de Jensen, e automaticamente o loiro roçou sua ereção na coxa de Jared, procurando por contato, qualquer forma de alivio. – _Jared._

Aquilo era o mais próximo de implorar que ele iria, mas parecia ser o suficiente para Jared. Os dedos longos dele tocaram seus lábios carnudos e violentados pelos beijos fortes, contornando. Jensen abriu a boca automaticamente e chupou os dedos do moreno, passando a língua pelos dedos e simplesmente chupando, os molhando com saliva. Jared fez um movimento de entra e sai com os dedos, um movimento obsceno. Jensen abriu os olhos, os olhos verdes com as pupilas dilatadas e os cílios longos, e observou a expressão no rosto de Jared. Jared observava seus dedos entrando e saindo da boca obscenamente perfeita de Jensen, e o loiro não precisava ser um vidente para saber o que é que Jared estava imaginando com aquilo.

Imaginando Jensen de joelhos como naquela fanfic, segurando sua cintura e chupando outra coisa, algo bem maior que seus dedos.

Jared retirou seus dedos da boca de Jensen com um som molhado, beijando rapidamente os lábios dele antes de, com a outra mão, apertar a coxa de Jensen e puxá-la para cima. Jensen pôde sentir a ereção do moreno roçar na sua entrada, assim como os dedos de Jared também. Antes que ele pudesse entrar em pânico, Jared adicionou lentamente um dos dedos e o beijou, engolindo seu gemido de dor pela nova invasão.

Quando Jared afastou sua boca da dele, Jensen arfou por ar, ainda mantendo sua mão nos cabelos castanhos de Jared. Os lábios de Jared roçaram o caminho todo da sua boca até seu peitoral, até o colar que Sam havia dado de presente para Dean e que Jensen estava usando. Ele passou a língua pelo objeto gelado, o chupando. Jensen gemeu mais alto, só não sabia dizer se era pela visão de Jared mordendo o colar de Dean, ou pelos dedos de Jared dentro dele que haviam encontrado um ponto por lá que fez o loiro ver estrelas e contorcer seu corpo todo.

- Jared, _por favor..._ – Jensen disse com a voz rouca, sem ar, precisando desesperadamente que Jared o fodesse agora mesmo. Não importava o que ele tinha dito, a respeito de não ficar de quatro por Jared, o seu co-protagonista havia acabado com o pouco de sanidade que ele ainda tinha e agora tudo no que ele conseguia pensar era em Jared, Jared, _Jared._

Jared retirou os dedos quando sentiu que Jensen já estava pronto. Ele segurou a coxa de Jensen com mais força, tendo a intenção de marcar a pele com as digitais dos seus dedos. Ele se encaixou melhor, Jensen circulou sua cintura com as pernas e Jared puxou uma delas um pouco mais para cima para poder ter uma visão melhor. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Jensen vendo a insegurança, o desejo e a confiança, tudo refletido nos olhos verdes do ator. Ele beijou Jensen enquanto entrava nele, sentindo o quão apertado Jensen era, tão apertado e quente.

Jensen gemeu de dor, apertando o ombro de Jared com força e com a outra mão os cabelos dele. Ele se concentrou no beijo que Jared estava lhe dando, na língua de Jared buscando pela sua num beijo intenso e lento. Ele tentou pensar que melhoraria, sentindo o membro de Jared entrando nele aos poucos, sentindo a pele queimar e seu corpo suar. A dor confundida com o prazer.

Até que Jared estivesse dentro por completo.

- Porra... – Jensen sussurrou, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Jared lhe deu alguns segundos para se acostumar antes que movesse seu quadril, fazendo Jensen soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Jared sorriu de lado, saindo de dentro dele e voltando com tudo e Jensen sentiu suas costas saírem do sofá, sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ele gritou, sem conseguir se conter quando os movimentos de Jared se tornaram mais e mais fortes e firmes, ambos encontrando um ritmo. Ele gritou mais alto e estava pouco se lixando se o pessoal da equipe de Supernatural o ouviria, porque Jared tinha acertado algo dentro dele que fez Jensen sentir um espasmo tão forte de prazer que ele estava pouco se lixando se estava sendo escandaloso. Ele não conseguia se conter. Era intenso demais.

Com certeza estava gritando o nome de Jared, mas não se importava. Jared continuou o fodendo fazendo Jensen ver estrelas, sem dar tempo para o loiro respirar, ele só entrava e saía como se a vida dos dois dependessem desse momento, desse ato insano e maluco que Jensen nunca pensou que sairia do papel – _sites _– e aconteceria de verdade. Jared gemia, gemia e grunhia e chupava seu pescoço, marcando toda sua pele. Ele pegou o colar de Dean na boca novamente, o girando entre a língua e olhando Jensen nos olhos. Jensen mantinha seus olhos abertos querendo ver o momento em que Jared gozasse, gozasse dentro dele.

Mas aquilo foi demais para ele. Os movimentos de Jared, somado com a visão dele mordendo o colar de Dean, e sua ereção tocando o abdômen do moreno, foi demais e não demorou nada para Jensen gozar. Ele gritou mais uma vez, a voz rouca. Puxou os cabelos de Jared com força, sentindo o moreno gemer mais alto com a ação, enquanto gozava e sujava ambos com seu sêmen.

Ele teve um momento para pensar _"Puta que pariu, eu acabei de gozar sem ele nem me tocar",_ antes do seu cérebro virar algodão doce. Ele sentiu as estocadas de Jared, o suor da pele do moreno se confundindo com o da sua, e não demorou muito também para Jared gozar e Jensen senti-lo dentro de si.

O moreno soltou o colar da sua boca, beijando Jensen profundamente. Os movimentos se tornaram mais lentos até cessarem totalmente. Por fim, Jared encostou seu corpo ao de Jensen e interrompeu o beijo, encostando a testa na sua. Ele saiu de dentro de Jensen aos poucos, e Jensen se sentiu esquisito e um pouco vazio quando Jared retirou seu membro de dentro dele. Os dois ficaram ali no sofá, deitados juntos e recuperando a respiração, sentindo o cheiro de suor e sexo.

Jensen podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Jared e desconfiava que Jared pudesse ouvir os seus também, de tão fortes que estavam. Ele tocou o cabelo de Jared, o abraçando e o mantendo perto. Sua outra mão acariciava as costas de Jared, e as mãos de Jared estavam na sua cintura apenas o mantendo próximo. Ele tinha medo de dizer algo e quebrar o silêncio, estragar o momento. Tinha medo de dizer a coisa errada.

- Nós não trancamos a porta. – Jared comentou, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e olhando para Jensen. Ele estava sorrindo, sorrindo e mostrando suas covinhas. Jensen se perguntava como é que um homem podia ser tão agressivo, intenso e selvagem ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia ser simplesmente adorável.

- Eu espero que o Misha demore pra terminar a cena e não resolva dar uma passada aqui. – Jensen comentou, rindo. Jared riu também, beijando seu ombro em seguida. – Porque eu não estou em condições de me trocar...

- Essa seria a hora em que você diria algo bem safado sobre nós repetirmos a dose. – Jared comentou um tempo depois, passando a ponta dos dedos pelas sardas de Jensen ao seu alcance. Jensen riu, com vontade.

- Sério? Tipo o que?

- _"A ultima coisa que quero fazer com você é tomar banho, Jare"._ – Jared disse, repetindo a fala da fanfic. Jensen riu mais ainda, achando engraçado Jared dizer aquilo enquanto tentava soar sério.

- Meio nada a ver eu dizer isso, né? Nós não transamos debaixo do chuveiro, Jared. – Jensen disse em resposta. Jared sorriu um sorriso extremamente malicioso e cheio de péssimas intenções. Ele aproximou sua boca da orelha de Jensen, mordendo o lóbulo e fazendo Jensen se arrepiar.

- Ainda. – Ele disse numa voz cheia de promessas, como se contasse a Jensen mais um dos seus segredinhos sujos. – Ainda, Jen.

* * *

**FIM! :D**


End file.
